


Something Stupid This Way Comes

by jaybirdwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst to Fluff, F/M, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybirdwrites/pseuds/jaybirdwrites
Summary: Trying to keep a powerful book out of the wrong hands, you get captured by an angel. You are tortured for information until Castiel shows up to get you out.((This was written for thewhiterabbit42 ’s Disney challenge! The quote used will be in bold.))





	Something Stupid This Way Comes

"Where are the Winchesters and their little angelic friend, hmm? I know they have the book."

"You know, for an angel, you're not very friendly."

Your whole body was shaking. The fingers of your mangled hand twitched, making you grit your teeth in pain. You didn't know how long this interrogation had been going on for. Hours, probably. Your face ached from the beating it had received, and the taste of iron coated your tongue. It was all you could do to keep your sense of humor and try to stall until you found an opportunity to escape.

The angel gave the nail piercing your hand a hard twist, and a scream of agony tore its way from your throat. Your blood soaked the wooden armrest of the chair you were bound/nailed to.

"I know how closely you work with them, (Y/N). Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. The spells contained in that book are powerful enough that I could rule heaven. I don't care how many lives I need to take to get it."

You were panting, trying to control the pain. "Castiel and the Winchesters are far away by now. They'd never be stupid enough to put themselves at risk for my sake. Go ahead and kill me, you'll still never get that book."

The angel leaned in until you could feel his breath on your face, eyes burning into yours. "You humans are such... base, flawed creatures. Why should I believe a word you say?" Slowly, he drew the tip of his knife along your collarbone, leaving behind a dripping red trail. "After all, your species is naturally inclined to lie. Perhaps I should keep digging, to deter any... dishonesty."

Despite the threat, you grinned, showing the blood caked between your teeth. The angel leaned back warily, confused by your emotional response.

"You're right. You can always trust us humans to be excellent liars. We're predictable that way. **It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you never know when they're going to do something incredibly**..." 

You glanced over the angel's shoulder and smiled maliciously. Before he had a chance to turn around, a long silver blade pierced through his neck. 

"...  **Stupid**." You finished, followed by an explosion of white light as the angel collapsed to the ground. You opened your eyes to reveal Castiel standing grimly behind the body. His icy blue gaze was fixed on the wing-shaped scorch marks burned into the ground at his feet.

"What took you so long?"

Cas stared, horrified, at the various cuts and bruises across your body, and the amount of blood soaked into your torn clothes. Then he saw the nail, driven through your hand and into the chair. 

"(Y/N)! Are you alright?"

"Hell no. Where are Sam and Dean? And the book? Are they safe?"

He walked over to you, inspecting the damage. "Yes. I came alone." He paused, eyes flicking from the nail in your hand up to your face. "(Y/N)... I'm going to have to pull this out before I can heal you."

"Just do it, damn it."

Castiel nodded, pity written all over his face. "On three. One, -" He ripped the nail out. 

You screamed and the world went black.

\---

When you next woke up, you were in Cas's arms, being carried out of the dilapidated old warehouse building where he'd found you. Your various injuries had been healed, leaving behind only your tattered, blood-soaked clothing and a small pink scar on the back of your hand. Upon reaching his car, he carefully set you down. Making sure you were steady on your feet before letting you go.

"Sam and Dean are waiting at a motel just out of town, just in case I didn't make it back."

"But... I thought you said... Cas! You lied! What about the book? Do they have it?"

With one hand, Cas reached into his trench coat, pulling out the ancient volume.

You slapped him. 

"You dumbass! If that angel had gotten hold of it, we might never have been able to stop him! He could have started another apocalypse if he wanted to!"

Cas rubbed his cheek, slightly offended. "I figured if it came down to your life or the book, I'd give him the book and deal with the consequences as they came."

"Castiel, my life is not more important than stopping a potential  _genocide!_ "

"It is to me!" His voice was rough and his eyes burned with blue fire. They faded quickly as he saw the shock on your face.

There followed a moment of stunned silence as you processed Cas's words. 

Abruptly, he marched over to the other side of the car, stuffing the book back into his coat, gaze fixed on anything but you.

"We should be heading back before Sam and Dean do something even stupider to try and save us."


End file.
